User blog:Starscream7/Vandal Attacks - To Everyone
Hello, everyone, and by everyone, anyone can read this post. I do not care if you are a vandal - you can read this post and be well-aware of what you will suffer if what you have previously done shall come back to the present day, as in your vandalism. It is completely unesecarry for bored people like you to be vandalizing a website that hosts information on a children's toy series that you apparently wish to make fun of because you obviously have nothing better to do in life. We have improved our defenses, and you will not vandalize anymore because we are even more cautious of what is around us. We are watching the Wiki 24/7, and will spot your vandalism the instant that you post it. So stop now, because we're watching. ' Block Template The bold message is not to you if you are not a vandal in/from the past, present or future. Now, I wish for ''everyone ''yet again to read the upcoming sentence. Toa Roden, several months ago, created a template (the User Exiled template) that you can post on a blocked user's profile to allow everyone to know that they are blocked. If someone is blocked, feel free to add this: Participation in Rollbacking Now, back to the non-vandals. We have, indeed, increased our defenses so that nobody will succeed in accomplishing such a large vandal attack yet again. We wish for anyone who witnesses a vandal attack live to participate in rollbacking their edits. It will help a great deal. I will not be pleased if I have to fight off the vandals alone again. Tomorrow's Inactivity As we all should know, tomorrow is Thanksgiving. That will mean that our defenses may be gravely low, and we are going to need at least three users to be checking in on the Wiki throughout the day. I can be one of those users, because I can be constantly popping on-and-off to check on the Wiki. Admins: Strategy Here's what to do if a vandal attack starts, and you are an admin witnessing it: #Block the contributors who are commiting the vandalism first. #Afterwards, revert the vandalism. #If other vandals continue coming while you are reverting the edits, block them before you continue reverting. ''Vandal Attack III We all hope that a third attack will not come, but it is highly possible that one will come. In fact, it is most likely going to happen. There were scores of vandals attacking our Wiki on November 20th and November 22nd, and these both ocurred at night. Be ready at night - but also be ready throughout the day. Notice the pattern, how they happened two days apart. It is possible that they might continue the pattern by attacking again tomorrow. If so, we need to be ready because as I have stated before, Thanksgiving will cause many users to not be here and be with their families, which is what everyone should be doing (I will be doing it as well, because I do not wish to waste my time with the vandals on such a great holiday). Conclusion All I have to say is that we need to be ready for another attack. After having read this post the vandals are probably snickering about their next plan. Yet we must work together to save the Wiki. After all, the third time's the charm. Let's make this one count. [[BIONICLE: Universe|'''Lord]] [[User talk:Starscream7|'SS7']] [[Decepticons|'wishes you']] [[User:Starscream7|'Happy Holidays!']] 01:38, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Category:Blog posts Category:User:Starscream7